This disclosure generally relates to sensor actuation. In particular, this disclosure relates to the actuation of sensors in wellbores using magnetic or acoustic signals.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation are complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation. Some or all of these steps may include taking measurements from one or more sensors located in the wellbore. The sensors may include one or more batteries that power the sensors, and the sensors consume power from the one or more batteries when in operation. The lifetime of the one or more batteries of the sensors may be limited, however.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to example embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.